


Late as usual

by SuperMazeWolf



Series: Tortured and saved prompts [2]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Blood and Torture, Fluff and Humor, Hurt Tony Stark, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, M/M, Protective Bucky Barnes, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-05-11
Packaged: 2018-06-07 13:10:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6806146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperMazeWolf/pseuds/SuperMazeWolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Winteriron version of 'Nearly died you little shit' but a bit more angst.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Oh hello

Dammit, it hurt.  
Hurt, hurt, hurt, it even hurt to think.

Tony's whole body was soaked in his own blood, damn, he was missing a fucking _finger,_ and his legs were absolutely broken and useless. His arc reactor was cracked and split like his chapped ass lips, and his breathing was really shallow and labored.

God damn, it hurt.  
He wanted Bucky.  
Or Steve.  
But more so Bucky.  
He didn’t know why.

"Let me ask again," the man standing over him snarled, "Where is your technology, Stark?" "I'm sorry, I can't understand you with that... that fucking accent," Tony snapped back, coughing and spitting up blood afterwards. The man smiled crudely and slammed a foot to his ribs, and Tony cried out in pain. 

Oh, dear, he saw the man's head jerk and fall sideways.  
Was it Tony's birthday? That was the best thing he'd seen in months. Tony wanted to laugh at his own joke but he failed to when he felt another jolt go through his body.

"Tony?"

Jesus, was that Barnes?  
"Ngh."  
Nice, Tony. Great communication skills- Tony scrambled back when a hand touched him- FUCK, why did he do that?  
He was shaking.

Why was he shaking?  
"Don't touch me," he heard himself rasp, "Don't touch me." What the hell was wrong with him? He felt insanely scared, but that was BARNES, why was he so scared?

"Tony, please," he heard Bucky whisper, "I'm not gonna hurt you. I'm gonna take you home, okay?"

Home. Where was home? His tower? Oh, yes, he liked the sound of that. "Home?" Tony heard himself strain again, "Home-" He let out an eloquent shout when he twitched, pain blinding him.

Damn, it was just a twitch, but it hurt like shit.

"Tony, I'm gonna pick you up, okay? Is that okay?"  
Of FUCKING course it was okay, he needed a gentle touch, everything just hurt like hell.

He felt himself frantically nodding.  
Desperate.  
Shit, the fear was coming back.

"It hurts," Tony choked suddenly, something pushing against his eyes, "Help." Tears threatened to fall.

Hell no.

Bucky hurried to him, hair tied back and blue eyes ablaze with worry and regret as he swooped down to bridal-style carry Tony.

Jesus, it hurt, but it was the most comforting feeling.  
Tony wrapped his weak arms around Bucky's neck and failed to hold back a sob.

X

Bucky heard Tony sob, and he immediately held him closer, more secure. "S gonna be alright," he whispered quietly, carrying him to the quinjet, "Ssh." Tony buried his face into Bucky's chest and groaned, voice shaking.

Steve and the others helped him set Tony down on a portable bed, Bruce immediately springing into action with the medical crap Bucky didn't understand. Bucky sat next to Tony and held his hand as the jet took off, constantly kissing his temple as Tony breathed unevenly.

X

Tony opened his eyes to Bucky staring down at him, relief clear in his blue eyes.

"Late as usual," Tony croaked, regretting it instantly as he started to cough. The respirator didn't help much.

"You okay?" Bucky murmured, a small, quivering grin on his face. Tony felt a cool, metal hand against his forehead while a warm and fleshy one gripped his free hand. "Yes," Tony breathed.

No, his brain screamed, Tony, you're missing a fucking finger and you feel like shit. 

Bucky looked at him hesitantly but didn't say anything, only squeezed Tony's hand reassuringly. "We’re gonna fix it," Bucky confirmed almost as if he read Tony's mind, "Gonna fix whatever we gotta fix, okay?"

And Tony managed a nod.


	2. Chapter 2

Tony couldn’t help but flinch every time someone touched him.

In the hospital, he usually woke up screaming or shaking visibly, cold sweat running down his face and neck. His missing finger wasn't helping him forget either, and the way everyone looked at him made him want to curl up and shut his eyes.

Except Bucky, Bucky was patient and full of jokes. He didn’t act like he was walking on eggshells next to Tony, he laughed and sassed the shit out of him, and it never failed to make Tony momentarily forget.

But there was a specific night where his nightmare got so bad, he jolted awake with a metallic taste in his mouth while hysterically sobbing. The inside of his mouth burned. He swallowed, nearly gagging when the taste slipped through his throat. He rolled over and spit, vision blurry with tears. "Fucking- Oh God," he heard himself gasp, heaving over and breaking down all over again.

What great timing, Bucky walked into his room just as Tony spit out more blood. Bucky's eyes widened, rushing over and placing his cool, metal hand on Tony's forehead before checking over him frantically. "Tony, baby, what's wrong? Did something happen?" Tony choked out another sob and clamped his mouth shut, covering his face with his hands before starting to shake his head. "No, no, no, no," he whimpered, darkness curling around his thoughts as the memories came pouring back, "No, no, no-" Bucky sat on the bed and pulled him close, wiping a bit of blood from Tony's face before starting a comforting rhythmic sway.

"I don't- I'm not-" Bucky hushed Tony, stroking his hair and pressing his lips to Tony's forehead. "Anthony," Bucky murmured, "Honey, it's okay." And that went Tony crashing, he clung onto Bucky as if he was the only thing in the world and muffled his _screams_ with Bucky's shoulder and kept crying, spilling out gibberish. "Go away," Tony kept repeating during his gibberish, "No, no, no!" Tony pushed Bucky, but immediately pulled him back, and it finally clicked for Bucky.

Flashbacks. PTSD. Continue.

"Tony, Tony, darling, can you look at me?" Bucky asked gently, pressing a hand to his cheeks, "Can you do that for me?" Tony shook his head, squeezing his eyes shut and shaking, dear god, he was shaking so much it worried Bucky to the point of desperation. "Anthony," Bucky said again, more firmly this time, "Can you feel my hand?" Tony froze momentarily, his shaking turning to trembling. His lips were opening and closing, and he managed a small 'yes.'

"Tony, love, you're at the hospital," Bucky said, his voice calm and soothing. He stroked Tony's cheek with his thumb, making Tony slowly pry his eyes open. "The hospital, remember? You're safe, I'm here. Holding you. Tony, can you focus on me? Can you do that for me?" Tony fixed his bleary and bloodshot eyes at Bucky's eyes, blinking several times and hands searching for something. His hands landed on Bucky's face, and Tony kept whispering, foggy, brown eyes moving up and down almost unnoticeably. "Tony?"

Tony dropped his hands and slumped forward, Bucky wrapping his arms around Tony. He was still trembling, small 'hics' filling the silence until he finally relaxed. Bucky didn't say anything, only gently laid Tony on the bed along side him, his head tucked under Bucky's chin. "Sleep, Tony," Bucky murmured softly, leaning down and brushing his lips against Tony's forehead.

"Thank you," Tony croaked, voice low and shaky, "I don't know why-" Bucky shook his head and pulled him closer. "I love you, Tony," he whispered, sighing as Tony rested his head on Bucky's chest, "You're safe."

He saw a small curve on Tony's mouth before falling asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> See you soon.


End file.
